


Who Wants A Birthday Striptease?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is just so pleased he married THAT okay?, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Striptease, birthday shenanigans, crossposted from my tumblr, dancing Magnus, drunk!Alec, drunk!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus announces to all of his birthday party guests that he will be delivering one of his world famous lap dances!  But only to his husband.  Alec definitely approves.





	Who Wants A Birthday Striptease?

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me! 
> 
> So this is a prompt from the very, very lovely [Anothermalecblog](https://anothermalecblog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Because of [THIS](https://anothermalecblog.tumblr.com/post/186724748912/drunkmagnus-since-its-my-birthday-party-i-will/) particular post. I mean, honestly. How am I supposed to resist that? Especially with those tags! 
> 
> For those that want to know the song, it's Flesh by Simon Curtis. Deeeeeeeefinitely worth a listen if you haven't heard it before!

Normally, Alec didn’t like being drunk. He felt sluggish and unable to think, and he didn’t like it.   


However, when the reason for being drunk was his husband’s birthday, and they were having said party, among his friends and Magnus’ friends, and Magnus had made him this drink that tasted like **_strawberries_** (and then Magnus had laughed at him and said something about lube, but he hadn’t quite caught whatever that was), it wasn’t so bad.   


Alec took another sip of the drink and grinned as Jace and Magnus took turns sliding into a doorway in their socks, debating some mundane movie pose they were trying to copy before bursting into laughter. Izzy, was, of course, the one critiquing them and gesturing to them impatiently. Alec carefully moved through the maze of guests (definitely not bumping into a few of them), and closer to hear what she was debating so passionately with Magnus and Jace.   


“You can’t say you’re winning when you’re still wearing pants!”   


Jace pouted. “I don’t want to take off my pants!”   


Alec snickered. His parabatai would never admit it, but he was horrible at pouting, he looked like a duck. And he hated ducks. It was the best. 

  
“Well I,” Magnus proclaimed, waving a finger, a drink held in his other hand, magic’d to prevent spills, “do not strip unless it is for a _reason_!” 

  
“Accuracy isn’t enough of a reason?” Izzy shot back, pouting at him. 

  
Now Izzy? Izzy had a good pout, Alec mused. The lipstick helped. He knew, because any time Magnus wore lipstick, his ability pout increased by approximately ten thousand. He’d become a fan of lipstick recently. He blamed Magnus. But Magnus made it look so fucking _good_. 

  
“Nope!” Magnus said, grinning wide. “The only reasons are lap dances, and seduction!” 

  
Izzy snorted. “You saying you know how to give a good lap dance? I’ll believe it when I see it!” 

  
Magnus put his hands on his hips, his drink hovering in the air next to his hand, and scowled at Isabelle Lightwood. “I will have you know that I have been trained to give _**fantastic**_ lap dances!” 

  
Alec blinked and tilted his head to the side, studying Magnus. Lap dances? Magnus could give a lap dance? What would that even look like? Weren’t those given in back rooms of clubs or something? Then Magnus gave a slow roll of his hips and in those leather pants, Alec could see his thighs flex and downed more of the strawberry drink. Magnus made sure it was never empty. Magnus was the best. Magnus also gave lap dances. _Maybe_…

  
“Well,” Izzy drawled. “I’ll have you know, Magnus. **Alec** has never had a lap dance.” 

  
Magnus gasped, spinning around to look at the room, looking for his tall shadowhunter. He spotted him only a few feet away, still drinking, and looking decidedly tipsy and grinned, bright and wide. “I have to rectify that immediately!” 

  
Izzy burst into laughter and watched Magnus stride towards the middle of the room, his drink trailing behind him in mid air. 

  
Alec blinked as the lights suddenly went dim and a spotlight focused on Magnus. He sparkled like a diamond. _His_ diamond. He grinned and stepped closer. 

  
“Everyone!” Magnus shouted, raising his hands to silence the room. “Since it is my birthday party, I will be giving out one of my world-renowned lap dances!” 

  
Izzy wolf-whistled, encouraging everyone else to do the same. 

  
Alec blushed and watched Magnus toss his head in approval at the applause. Magnus was _so_ pretty, and an even better dancer, this was going to be _amazing_. He cheered along with the rest of their friends. 

  
“But only!” Magnus continued, waving a hand magnanimously. “To my husband!” 

  
Alec perked up immediately, standing up straighter. Husband, Magnus’ husband, that was him! “Yes!” 

  
Magnus snapped his fingers and a chair spun to existence in front of him. “Now, Alexander, if you would,” he said, giving a deep bow to the chair. 

  
Alec snickered and stumbled his way into the chair, grinning when Magnus plucked his drink away and disappeared his as well with a wave of his fingers. “You’re ridiculous, and I love you,” he informed Magnus, grinning up at him. 

  
Magnus tapped Alexander on the nose and gave him a wink. “I love you too. Now,” he gave a quick wiggle of his hips as the lights in the loft went dark and the stereo system clicked on. “Enjoy~” 

  
Alec’s breath caught as a low quick beat suddenly filled the room, mimicking his pounding heartbeat. The lighting changed again, a mix of red and swirling shadows, all focused around Magnus as he took slow, measured steps towards him. 

  
_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
_ Into my brain, into none of the above_

  
Magnus rocked his head back and forth to each of the hard crashes of the music, making subtle changes to his outfit as he moved. Gone was the loose burgundy shirt and silver necklaces, and in its place was a black button up shirt, designed to be pulled off easily. 

  
_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_  
_ This spark of black that I seem to love_

  
Magnus held up a hand, blue sparks dancing around his fingers as he circled Alexander, taking in his wide eyes. He leaned in, whispering the next lyrics along with the track playing, tracing his fingers along Alec’s neck, rolling his hips to grind in closer to Alexander.

  
_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
_ Don’t even try to hold it back, just let go_

  
Alec gasped, his whole body shivering as Magnus slid into his lap for the next piece of the song, his hands held behind his back, hips gyrating and grinding against him in a smooth, sensual roll in time with the lyrics. He was beautiful, and sexy and perfect and was he always this good at this? 

  
_Tie me up and take me over till you’re done, ‘til I’m done_  
_ You got me feeling and I’m ready to blow_

  
Magnus grinned, watching Alec’s eyes widen as he shifted, straddling Alexander’s lap properly for the chorus, letting his head fall back and a small groan escape him as he rocked slowly, teasing Alec, hell, teasing them both as they rocked together. He leaned in and panted against Alec’s lips, denying him a kiss a moment later, catching the faint sound of a groan from his husband. 

  
With a wink, Magnus slid off of Alexander’s lap, moving far enough away to unbutton his shirt, one button to the beat, to the cheers and shouts of their friends. He left it hanging on his shoulders, open, much to the amusement of everyone watching. It didn’t matter that they were staring, all he cared about was the way Alexander was devouring the sight of him as he moved. 

  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

  
Magnus danced closer to Alec again, reaching up to tug on Alexander’s hair, capturing his eyes as the lyrics sounded around them. He rolled his hips again, rubbing against Alec’s body, watching the way his shadowhunter gasped, the lyrics of the song making his eyes go dark. 

  
Alec’s head was spinning as Magnus pulled on his hair once more before letting go, and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped when those fingers were suddenly gone from his hair entirely. The lyrics were pounding into his heart and Magnus was mouthing them all and it was the hottest thing he had ever _seen_. 

  
_Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
_ Like it rough, rough, rough_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

  
It was electric, Alexander watching him like this, unable to look away even as he pulled himself away from his husband. Magnus dropped to his knees and threw his head back, grinding against the air, rocking his hips up, imagining grinding against Alec as the next lyrics filled the room with heat and promise. 

  
_Hold my arms above my head and push my face into the bed_  
_ 'Cause I’m a screamer baby, make me a mute_

_  
Fuck_. **_Fuck_**. “Fuck,” Alec whispered, staring at Magnus as he gyrated on the floor before lifting himself up in a smooth motion to slide into his lap all over again. Magnus grabbed his hand and had it pressed to his neck and Alec didn’t understand until the next verse curled around them both like a physical touch. 

  
_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat-beat-beat-beat_  
_ It’s like a trigger get me ready to shoot_

  
Magnus laughed when Alec shuddered and gasped, moving off of his lap again, letting the button up shirt slide off of his shoulders. He heard Izzy cheer in the crowd and he tossed the shirt at her, spinning easily so he could wave in her direction before turning his attention back to Alexander. Magnus trailed a finger over his own collarbone, down his chest and stomach, toying with the belt he was wearing. 

  
_Wanna wrestle with me baby, here’s a sneak little peak_  
_ You can dominate the game 'cause I’m tough_  
_ I don’t play around that often, when I do, I’m a freak_  
_ So you’d better believe I like it rough_

  
Alec shuddered as Magnus met his eyes again, gold tinging every look sent his way as Magnus danced towards him. His mouth was dry and he’d never been more turned on in his life. Even shirtless, a fine sheen of sweat on his body, Magnus was beautiful, perfect and everything he could have ever wanted. His eyes were dark and shining and they _wanted _and he, he wanted too. Wanted to do everything the song said and more. 

  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_

  
Magnus undid his belt, leaving the buckle undone as he danced around Alexander, trailing his fingertips along Alec’s neck and shoulders, feeling him shiver. He leaned in, giving a quick nip to Alexander’s ear, just to hear him gasp and moan, even though it was covered easily by the music. 

  
_Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
_ Like it rough, rough, rough_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

  
This time, Magnus didn’t dance away from him, instead pressing closer, straddling his lap again, every inch of him on glorious display as he rocked his hips in time to the music, grinding against him, completely lost to the beat of the music and Alec couldn’t resist grabbing Magnus’ hips, hauling him even closer, especially when his eyes flickered full gold, staring at him in surprise. Alec licked his lips and this time it was Magnus that groaned. 

  
Magnus panted and leaned in to whisper in Alec’s ear, singing quietly along with the song for the next few lines, just to feel his husband shudder with his whole body, and for his hands to get even more possessive, hauling him in closer. 

  
_Hold me down and make me scream_  
_ Lay me on the floor_  
_ Turn me on and take me out_  
_ Make me beg for more_

  
“I’ll make you beg all right,” Alec growled, pulling Magnus in for a kiss, even as he kept grinding his hips to the beat of the song that was still tormenting him with the image of Magnus doing any, or all of the things that were described.   
  
  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Get undressed, t-taste the flesh)_  
_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_ (Pass the test, t-taste the flesh)_  
_ Hold me up against the wall_  
_ Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_  
_ Make me bleed, I like it rough_  
_ Like it rough, rough, rough_  
_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

  
Even though the song was only halfway done, Magnus was not about to stay around for the rest of it. He had much better things to be doing. Like his husband.

  
“Ready for the big finale?” he purred into Alexander’s ear, teasing his fingers up and under the shirt Alec was wearing. 

  
Alec’s eyes widened again, more pupil than iris and Magus tipped the chair he was sitting in back, summoning a portal to their bedroom on the floor behind Alec, disappearing the chair as they fell, hitting the bed a moment later. 

  
There was a cheer from the living room and Magnus straddled Alexander’s lap again, giving a little wiggle, just to hear the groan escape his husband. Their guests could see themselves out. 

  
“I know what I want for my birthday,” Magnus teased, grinding against Alexander again. “Care to give it to me?” 

  
Alec growled, rolling them over to push Magnus to the bed. “I seem to remember something about holding you down to make you scream?” 

  
“Mmmm, yes _please_.” 

  
Alec’s eyes were dark and he grinned, leaning down to teasingly brush his lips against Magnus’. “Let’s see if I can make you beg for it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want a sequel? 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
